


所谓勇者

by cathyslumy



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 龙与王子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyslumy/pseuds/cathyslumy
Summary: 恶龙劫走了中庭公主，俘获了王子的心一句话贾妮，女装loki出没





	所谓勇者

“你听说了吗，Midgard来了个公主。” 

 

"今早我老婆还在念叨呢，又是一个被大王子的英勇征服的吧。" 

 

接话的人凑近压低声音说道“可不是吗！你没忘记那条龙吧，王国到现在都没派人讨伐他。” 

 

另一人弯下腰四处张望了一下“我可忘不了！那龙肯定长相极其丑陋，不然公主怎么都像见了鬼一样逃离了Asgard！” 

 

 

就在两人气愤地咒骂那条恶龙时，被美妙得仿佛是Amphion拨动竖琴的声音打断了。 

 

“老板，这盆薄荷卖吗。”说话的年轻人一头黑色卷发，瘦削的脸颊，睁着圆润绿眼像是刚踏出森林的精灵，神秘而可爱。 

 

“当然，三个银币！” 

 

“对了，您知道今天晚会什么时候开始吗？我还没有见识过呢！”黑发青年递上一枚银币，阳光似乎晃得他有些睁不开眼，他轻闭双眼再睁开，隐隐泛着水光的眼睛笑得弯弯的。 

 

“我们这些平民可进不去，东边矮人酒馆里有一伙人打算今晚混进去捞一把，你可以向他们打听。”老板呆愣地盯着青年的脸庞，被朋友拍醒才抹了把脸，担忧地看了眼青年“你可要小心，那些人可都不是什么好人。” 

 

“谢谢您，我会小心的。”黑发青年把银币放在桌上，抱起薄荷转身离开。 

 

 

“你说王子和公主会一起跳一曲华尔兹吗？” 

 

前方青年的身影有片刻停顿。 

 

“这还用说吗？那可是世界上最浪漫的舞蹈，多希望每天都能见到刚刚那绿眼睛精灵。” 

 

 

今天的Thor Odinson非常烦恼，不仅是他的父亲King Odin依旧没有同意他和Loki的婚事。

 

 

还有那个该死的中庭公主，来搅和本就混乱的局面。

 

 

三女神在上，他可不想被赶去睡马厩。

 

 

“Thor我在东边可是见识了一场好戏！”Volstagg跌跌撞撞走过来，胡子上沾着了麦酒沫还是什么之类的。酒嗝里刺鼻浓重的气味熏得Thor更加烦闷。

 

 

Thor算是明白了，为什么Loki不准自己喝醉后上床睡觉。他发誓这比混在几百年不洗澡的兽人堆里还难受。

 

 

Thor推推伙伴的手臂“我的朋友，Hogun刚刚还在找你。”

　　

　　

直至目送Volstagg再次跌跌撞撞地离开，他才把握在手心里的纸张小心翼翼地摊开。

 

 

“对不起Loki，今早欺骗了你，不过我拙劣的谎言想必你早已看穿…”

 

 

因为刚刚被揉成一团的缘故，脆弱的纸张已经破了几处，有些字也看不太清楚。

 

 

这可起不到道歉信的作用，Thor招来Mjolnir，郁闷地把不知道第几封道歉信扔进口袋，走了出去。

 

 

 

晚宴

 

 

神船落地的声音，会客厅安静下来。

 

 

一声嗤笑却从角落传来。

 

 

贵族们惊讶地转过头，谁都没想到有人竟然敢当面蔑视皇权。

 

 

发声者从暗中走来，脚步声似乎与门外的重合。

 

 

等到大厅里的人们终于看清楚大胆的出声者长什么样时，门被推开了。

 

 

满脸写着郁闷的大王子还穿着战甲，上面甚至沾了新鲜的血迹，像是刚经历一场厮杀归来。

 

 

一时间鸦雀无声。

 

 

Thor一心想着回家跪魔法书道歉，完全没注意到事情的反常。

 

 

直到他从幻想中回过神来，才看到了面前的人。

 

一头黑亮的卷发慵懒地搭在胸前，丰满的胸部被紧致的连身皮裙衬托得更加可人。圆润透亮的绿眼被深棕色眼线勾勒出魅人的弧度，红唇显得肤色更加白皙，惹人怜爱。

 

 

Thor顿时就乱了呼吸，他急忙想去翻口袋里的道歉书，口里有些结巴地说“Lo...L...”

 

 

"Lois."Loki食指按住Thor的嘴唇“宴会不错。”

 

Thor还想说些什么，却被Loki下了什么咒法，嘴巴像粘了一层胶带。想追过去，脚却似有千斤重。

　　

他只能干瞪着眼睛看Loki扭着腰，被一群矮人簇拥着离开。

 

 

 

等Thor解除咒法，早已不见了Loki的踪影。

 

 

音乐突然奏响，是Odin和Frigga到了。当然还有那个中庭公主。

 

 

“Thor，这是Jane Foster.”

 

 

“Jane？”Thor惊讶地出声“你怎么会在这里，距离我们上次在中庭见面已经很久了吧。”

 

 

Thor莫名有些心虚。毕竟Loki说不定还在这里的某个地方，这种场合遇见前女友可不是什么好现象。

 

 

“你父亲邀请我来的，我没有别的意思。” 

 

 

Thor松了口气，刚想离开就听见Odin开口“你不请Jane Foster公主跳一支舞吗？”

 

 

此时场地里适时响起了浪漫的音乐，Thor只好硬着头皮牵着Jane踏进舞池。

 

　　

　　

 

 

 

正当Thor还在四处寻找Loki的身影，突地感觉手中一空。只见Loki已经抱住Jane向窗口跑去。

 

 

一切发生的太突然，静得无比的场面被一声闷哼打破了。

 

 

Jane的短剑刺进了Loki的腰间，鲜血马上汩汩地涌了出来。

 

 

Loki身上似乎还被撒了什么魔药，让他捂住伤口蹲在地上，痛苦地蜷缩起身体。

 

 

“Loki！”Thor挣开Odin拉着他的手跑上前去，却被围观人群挤开。

 

 

Loki紧闭着双眼脸上满是痛苦的神色，他头上显现出一对黑色龙角，手指甲变得长且尖利。

 

 

“抓住她！”周围的人像是终于反应过来了，把Loki团团围住。

 

 

“我说东边那群矮人混混们怎么突然找了个老大，也不她知道用了什么法子，龙族的身体睡起来不会太硬吗？”说话的人不怀好意的瞄了眼Loki，恶意地笑了声。

 

 

Loki尖利的指甲刮在瓷片上的刺耳声音被议论掩盖了。

 

 

“说不定她就是那头龙！没想到龙族除了贪婪还有这种癖好！”

 

 

周围的声音让Loki想反击，但他连开口说话的力气都没有。

 

 

“够了！这是我的未婚夫Loki，我们在三女神像面前一起宣誓过的。”Loki模糊的视线中出现了Thor那被他嘲笑了无数次的愚蠢红披风。

 

 

他的手被Thor握住，仿佛为了安抚他，Thor用拇指轻轻磨蹭他的食指。

 

 

“Thor Odinson你知道你在说些什么吗！”Odin愤怒的喊声让Loki腰间的疼痛冲淡了几分。

 

 

他推开Thor勉强站起来，口中轻吟起古老的禁忌法咒。

 

 

瞬间灯光全部熄灭，黑色的巨龙出现了，他长啸一声抓住旁边Jane，冲破城墙向夜幕飞去。

 

　  
   
　　“参加宴会的贵族不知怎么地，一个个回家闭口不谈宴会的事，被下了禁言咒似的。”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　“好像是那条龙当众把Jane公主开膛破肚了，皇宫白色的地毯全都被染成血红！”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　“这也太残忍了吧！难怪有人说看见大王子半夜启程讨伐恶龙去了。”说话男子捧着一盆枯死了的薄荷叶，叹了口气“听说东街那群矮人痞子回乡了，可希望那绿眼睛精灵不要出什么事。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
　　Thor一路快马赶到Asgard北部边境时，已然是傍晚时分，但天色还像带着初阳的明媚般亮眼。  
   
   
   
   
   
　　他拴好马，一身风尘仆仆地走进旅店。  
   
   
   
   
   
　　大厅一层热闹得像是过节，各种粗鄙的大呼小叫声震得Thor耳膜发疼。他快步走向吧台，把一枚金币拍在桌上“我找Tony Stark.”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　酒保先是扫了Thor一眼，才收下金币。他指向靠楼梯的一桌。小个子男人身边围了一圈身材姣好的女人，身后还站着一个金发男人。  
   
   
   
   
   
　　“谢了。“  
　　  
   
　　  
   
   
   
　　Thor一路不知道碰倒了多少喝光的酒瓶才来到Tony的桌前，他烦躁地解开披风“Loki在哪？”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　“Asgard伟大的大王子Thor Odinson又来找小民解决情感问题吗。”Tony晃着酒杯带着戏谑开口。  
   
   
   
   
   
　　Thor深吸一口气“你知道我现在不想听废话，Loki到底在哪里？”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　“看来这次可够严重，我们的小公主竟然躲回了Jothuheim的老家。”Tony叹了口气，摇摇头“明天我让Jarvis带你去。”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　Thor看了眼始终低眉寡言的金发男子“现在不行？”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　“当然可以，我只是怕你又被捅一刀。”  
   
   
   
   
   
　　“走吧。”Thor系好披风朝外走去。  
   
   
   
   
   
　　Tony遗憾地对周围的女郎摆摆手，和金发男子一前一后走出旅馆。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　“Loki！”Thor用力敲着用食肉藤编织成的门，交错的藤蔓上结了一层薄薄的霜，随着Thor的动作摇摆着融入山风。  
   
　　  
   
   
　　  
   
　　“你要知道现在已经凌晨两点了，亲爱的王子殿下。”Tony疲惫地抱胸靠着深黑色砖石墙“要不我们明天...”  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　还未等Tony说完，屋内薪柴燃烧的气息追逐着向外发散的暖气而来。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　Thor收回还维持着敲门动作的手，大步走向背对着门坐在摇椅上的黑发青年。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　身后的Tony也想跟着一同进去时，门在离他鼻尖不过毫米的位置狠狠地关上了。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　藤条还交织成几个字。  
   
　　  
   
　　“Cheerio”  
   
　　  
   
　　深知老友脾气的Tony撇撇嘴，招呼一旁的Jarvis离开了。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
   
　　蹦跳的火元素正肆意吸食着木柴。橘黄的火光影影绰绰的，连带衬着假寐的Loki也有些不尽真实。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　屋内只剩火星子蹦跳出栅栏的声音与老旧的龙木摇椅晃动的咯吱声，以及Loki眼睫颤动的声音。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　“Brother.”Loki声音仿若梦呓。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　Thor呼吸一滞，他有很久没在床以外的地点听过这个称呼了。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　Loki一脚撑地固定摇椅，仰头半睁开眼看向头顶站着的Thor。

 

深绿色的虹膜与火光相映竟显现出诱人的灰褐色，Loki微微张开嘴，薄荷叶被津液浸润黏在舌苔上，似乎在引诱呼吸越来越粗重的Thor细细描绘上面叶络。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　他也的确这么做了。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　Thor舌尖卷起薄荷叶一角，强烈的荷尔蒙气息混合薄荷的清爽重重划过Loki的上颚。他捧住Loki后脑勺的双手，不自主地插入柔软的黑色卷发。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　Loki用力环住Thor的脖颈，企图重新掌控薄荷叶的控制权，双舌碰撞，交缠过唇齿。最终薄荷的香气迸发在两人口腔中，濡湿的叶片滑入喉管。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　分离的唇齿拉出几缕银丝，Loki抬眼望向动情的Thor，环着他脖颈的手收紧，再度吻了上去。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　火被熄灭，偌大的厅内只余心跳与唇齿交缠的声响。  
   
　　  
   
　　  
   
　　“我爱你。”  
 

 

　　


End file.
